Negación
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Yamato y Takeru son dos hermanso muy unidos.. sin emargo hay cosas secretas entre ellos.. cosas que tal vez nunca sepan los demás u ellos mismos


Negación  
By: ryu-kun  
Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi.. Alerta Incesto Yaoi..   
  
Este fic contiene incesto.. yaoi..   
  
O sea amor entre hermanos.. o sea dos chicos..  
Si note gusta el incesto yaoi.. (A menos que te guste la pareja Yamato y Takeru ) no sigas adelante. contenido Yaoi.. e incesto a continuación.  
  
Comenzamos..  
  
  
Yamato  
El no es mi hermano..  
No somos hermanos..  
Nunca lo hemos sido..  
El es un niño recogido de la calle..  
No es mi hermano..  
  
Papá se junto con una señora que tenía a una bebe recién nacido..  
Ese bebe era takeru..  
Takeru no es mi hermano..  
No es mi hermanatro siquiera..  
No somos familia..  
Nunca lo hemos sido  
  
No es mi hermano..  
Porque..  
Si lo fuera..  
Sería incesto  
No es mi hermano..  
Takeru no es mi hermano  
  
Te quiero Takechan..  
Mas de lo que nunca sabrás  
Desde el primer momento que te tuve en mis brazos..  
Ai shiteru..  
  
  
Takeru  
El es mi hermano..  
Mi adorado hermano..  
Mi hermano sugoi..  
Yo te quiero Yamato..  
  
Tenemos que ser hermanos..  
De otra manera..  
Tenemos que ser hermano yamato..  
Te quiero mucho..  
  
No hay otra manera.. debemos ser hermanos  
No importa lo que digan nuestros padres..  
Somos hermanos..  
  
Te quiero Yamato..  
Te extraño..  
Extraño cuando nos bañabamos juntos..  
Las veces que dormí en tu cama..  
Debemos ser hermanos Yamato..  
  
Porque de otra manera..  
Este cariño que siento por ti..  
No sería..  
Te quiero Yamato..  
Siempre..  
Te querré..  
No importa lo que hagas..  
  
Ni lo que me hagas a mi..  
Siempre te querré..  
No me importa que me grites..  
Que me castigues..  
O que no me oigas..  
Te quiero Yamato..  
Y nadie va cambiar eso..  
  
Siempre te querré Yamato..  
No me importa lo que digan los demás..  
Te quiero..  
No.. yo..  
Ai shiteru Yamato..  
  
Ambos..  
¿Porque?  
¿Porque te quiero tanto..?  
¿Porque siento la necesidad de estar a tu lado?  
Para consolarte.. decirte que todo estará bien.. que puedes contar conmigo.. en la buenas y en las malas..  
Quiero sentirte en mi brazos..  
Calmarte..  
Susurrarte palabras de aliento..  
Estar allí para ti..  
Cuidarte..  
  
ESto..  
¿Es correcto?  
¿Somos hermanos?  
¿No lo somos..?  
Porque te quiero mas de lo que debería querrerte..  
Y nunca lo sabrás..  
  
Takeru mira con tristeza como la tierra se acerca mas y mas.. como el avión pierde altura.. Y solo puede sentir tristeza al pensar que ya nunca mas verá a Yamato..  
  
Pero Yamato toma su mano.. y la sostiene con fuerza..  
Takeru recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Yamato..  
  
"Te quiero" dicen los dos al mismo tiempo..  
"Mas que eso.. Ai shiteru" dicen casi en los ultimos segundos..   
sonrien levemente..   
antes..  
Del final..  
  
The end.  
Comentarios..  
Wuau un Yaoi incesto.. yajuu otro mas para la lista de fics que ya he he he hecho.. mmm me falta un yuri lime.. Bueno dedicaco a Ariadna y a cerberusmon.. que ambas me sugirieron un fic de incesto..  
Aqui esta disfrutenlo..  
Me base un poco en "Lo que queda" de Arichna 


End file.
